Seasons in the sun
by Clockwork Pumpkin
Summary: Nunca perdimos el control, Nosotros teníamos alegría, Nosotros teníamos temporadas de sol... Pero las estrellas que nosotros alcanzamos fueron solamente estrellas de mar en la playa... 'Mi pequeña Annie, es difícil solo sobrevivir con una sonrisa' por que yo fui, el hombre que vendió al mundo...


_**Disclaimer.- los personajes son de Suzanne Collins (el titulo tampoco es mío ¬¬)**_

_**Comentarios de autora.-**_

_**Espero que les guste ^^ me puse a pensar, en lo que falto a los Juegos de Hambre y pues he aquí este fanfic n.n, comenten todo aquí es bienvenido, y me inspire en la canción de Wild World (y en la canción de Nirvana Seasons in the Sun `n.n esta bonita la canción hehehe) porque técnicamente si te pones a pensar todos vivimos en un mundo salvaje, especialmente estos personajes. GalaTea**_

Nunca pensé enamorarme de alguien como ella, solo paso…., sus ojos eso fue de lo primero que me enamore, antes de sus Juegos, ya nos conocíamos pero parecía que no me recordaba, como no la recordaría con sus increíbles ojos, fue hace mucho tiempo, ella tenía ocho años y yo doce, nos conocimos junto al mar…

Era demasiado temprano, las siete o las nueve de la mañana, es una estimulación, el sol estaba esplendido, las nubes eran rosas como algodón y el cielo tenia mezcla de naranja y azul, el amanecer era realmente hermoso en la distrito 4. Yo ayudaba a mi padre y sus camaradas a pescar, ya era hora de las tareas difíciles, mi padre me puso a pescar con un tridente en la orilla a ver si lograba algo, pero o había mucho ruido o era realmente torpe para la pesca, porque no logre una gran caza de peces, mi padre dijo que todavía me faltaba algo de practica así que me puso hacer algunos nudos para las redes, me senté en la playa, realmente estaba muy aburrido, me entretenía ver las olas del mar, pero la vi a ella, una pequeña niña en la orilla del mar hincada, buscando algo, debían ser conchas o tal vez quería pescar algo, me dio la curiosidad de ver a una niña levantada tan temprano solo para recolectar conchas, me fui acercando a la niña, parecía muy entretenía en lo suyo, no notaba mi presencia, cada ola que surgía la arrasaba, se caía y volvía a levantarse aun decidida a buscar ese tesoro desconocido, en el momento que volvió a levantarse, llegue a ella..

-Hola! Que haces?- pregunte junto a su oído

-AHHH!- grito la pequeña espantada cayendo al mar, comenzó a toser el agua salada y volteo a verme note que tenia los dedos llenos de cortadas y los brazos de rasguños, su cabello negro estaba mojado y revuelto, sus pies estaban igual que su manos, magullados de cortadas, unos mechones tapaban sus ojos, de qué color serán me pregunte, tenía que saberlo me hinque junto a ella y extendí mi mano para quitarle esos mechones dejándolos detrás de su oreja, lo que provoco que la niña se sonrojara salvajemente, - son tan hermosos, dos esmeraldas brillantes, nunca había visto algo tan bello en toda mi vida- pensé

-que hermosos ojo tienes- le dije viéndola fijamente, la pequeña apenada bajo la mirada – mi nombre es Finnick y tu cómo te llamas?- dijo sonriéndole dulcemente

-A.. Annie- dijo la ojiverde viéndome sonrojada

-Annie, Annie, Annie eres muy bonita, ya te lo habían dicho?

Annie me vio fijamente, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, nunca pude olvidar esa expresión en ella

-y dime Annie, que estabas haciendo a estas horas de la mañana

-recogiendo conchas

-parece que te lastimaste los brazos, deja que te cure-

Annie inspecciono sus brazos y piernas y vio que tenia la razón, me sorprende que no haya sentido el dolor pero es algo normal el agua debió dejarla entumecida

-acompáñame – dije ofreciéndole mi mano, la ojiverde me miro al principio con desconfianza pero su mirada se fue ablandando hasta dedicarme una pequeña sonrisa y la tomo – no tengas miedo Annie, no te hare daño- dije sonriéndole

Caminamos lejos de la orilla, la deje junto a la sombra para que descansara sus miembros magullados, dejándola recargada en una roca

-ahora vuelvo, no tardare mucho solo voy por unas vendas – antes de que pudiera soltarla esta me apretó mas mi mano

-volverás..- dijo viéndome con sus brillantes esmeraldas, Annie siempre tan adorable… al principio me confundí y la mire seriamente

-claro que volveré, - a duras penas Annie me soltó la mano – confía en mi palabra no tardare- le dije con una sonrisa gentil.

Fui corriendo por las vendas, lo mas rápido que pude, recuerdo que mi padre me pregunto a donde iba con tanta prisa, no le respondí, solo agarre una pequeña caja de madera que solía ser de mi madre, venían vendas, un pequeño frasco de agua oxigenada y una pomada para las heridas, extraño no.. los tiempos son igual de difíciles que en otros distritos y el 4 distrito no podía evitarlos, mi madre solía guardar todo lo que tuviera que ver con plantas medicinales, vendas, gasas, hasta se las había ingeniado para conseguirse sus propios métodos de curar una herida abierta, telarañas, raro, pero eficaz, ella solía ponérmelas en las heridas de anzuelos que tenía en los dedos, la pomada fue realmente difícil de conseguir, pero ella pudo arreglárselas, la cuidamos igual que un tesoro. Corrí a donde estaba Annie, esta miraba a un punto lejano, la nada podría decir, pero no estaría muy seguro, solo veía al mar, pero con indiferencia

Me acerque sigilosamente a ella, aun no se daba cuenta, me acerque a su oreja y en un susurro le dije

-Annie, pensando en la inmortalidad de un cangrejo- sentí como a esta le daba un escalofrió ya que se removió nerviosa

-no estaba pensando en eso, pensaba si volverías

-ya no tienes que pensar en eso

Abrí la caja de madera para sacar la pomada y las vendas,

-Serias tan amable de extender su brazo por favor

Annie hizo lo que le pedí y le agarre la muñeca con suavidad y comencé a untarle con suavidad la pomada, esta cerraba los ojos de dolor, algunas heridas no eran muy profundas y otras si, al hacer contacto con su piel algunas heridas sangraban, otras solo palpitaban, Annie intento safar su brazo del agarre

-calma, solo dolerá un momento, luego estarás bien confía en mí..

Al terminar de curarla, ya no había sombra cerca de la roca donde estábamos, había tardado un poco, Annie estaba abrazada a sus rodillas,

-Finnick, tú que hacías en la playa?- dijo Annie rompiendo el silencio

-pescando, mi padre y yo pescamos a menudo en esta zona

-pescas?- dijo la pequeña con mirada ilusionada

-de algo tenemos que vivir no crees, también se me da muy bien hacer los nudos

-yo sé nadar muy bien, pero soy mala pescando

-a mi me encanta pescar, e pescado peces de tantos colores como no te imaginas, rosas, naranjas, amarillos, purpuras, te gustan los peces Annie

-sí, me gustan mucho, pero es muy difícil pescarlos por eso no lo hago, prefiero buscar conchas…

- quisieras que te enseñara a pescar, y también podríamos recoger conchas

-me encantaría, sabes nunca te he visto en la escuela?

-yo si te he visto- dije con una amplia sonrisa – siempre estás sola, casi siempre te veo en la banca junto a la cafetería, ¿no tienes amigos?

-no eres muy sutil, no me llevo muy bien con los demás, para ser sincera, todos son muy imbéciles

-soy imbécil?

-sí, pero uno muy agradable- dijo con una sonrisa la pelinegra

-y porque no finges aparentar

-no sabría de que hablarle a los demás, quizá no tengo nada qué decir

-hablas muy bien conmigo

-no eres como los demás, es.. distinto

-podemos ser amigos si quieres

-a.. amigos?

-los peces hacen puk puk

-eso no viene al caso Finnick!

-tú me gustas Annie

La chica me vio extrañada, yo solo me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla

-entonces, somos amigos?- pregunte sonriente

-imbécil- dijo Annie tocándose la mejilla mirando al mar

-lo tomare como un si

Yo cumplí con mi palabra, Annie y yo fuimos amigos, la diferencia de edades no nos importaban, Annie era una chica muy lista no era como las demás chicas tontas que había en la escuela que no sabían de qué hablar que no fuera de ellas mismas (por no decir hablar de mierda) o para ser exactos trataban algunas de impresionarme pero me aburrían más eran demasiado abiertas en cambio Annie era como un libro esperando por ser abierto. Cada día se abría mas a mí, puedo exagerar pero parecía que sus ojos brillaban mas, pero cuando hablaba de su familia se oscurecían un poco, su padre trabajaba en la fábrica de redes y pescas su madre estaba en casa enferma nunca me dijo que enfermedad yo la apoyaba en lo que podía, la acompañaba a su casa, salíamos a pescar y buscar conchas.

Con tan solo un pedazo de papel se deciden nuestros destinos, dos años después fui escogido para los 65 Juegos del Hambre, la chica que venía del Capitolio con sus ropas tan coloridas y sus uñas de esmalte chillón con peluca de arreglos marinos, no sabía si trataba de impresionarnos al Distrito 4 con su cabello azul y sus broches con forma de peces anaranjados, simplemente escogió mi nombre lo dijo con una sonrisa, como si fuera lo más maravilloso o gracioso luchar a muerte quede perplejo al principio no imagine que sería escogido o al menos en ese tiempo no lo hacía, subí al estrado y vi a todos, me veían como si fuera un difunto o mas lastimeramente como un perro que está en sus últimos minutos, agonizante, solo tenía un pensamiento ¿_será duro morir_? , Annie estaba ahí viéndome con tristeza y confusión, la escolta, me miro sonriente y me dijo si no tenía nada que decir, me quede callado unos segundos tal vez parecían una eternidad por que la escolta quito el micrófono de mi cara, pero antes de que esta pudiera hablar yo se lo había arrebatado

-Adiós Papá por favor reza por mí, y… adiós Annie mi pequeña- eso fue todo lo que dije, la escolta dio unos pequeños aplausos demasiado eufóricos y me quito el micrófono

-no es tierno- dijo con una voz empalagosa – démosle todos un aplauso a este tierno y maravilloso chico por su valentía al ir a los Juegos del Hambre y todavía más por despedirse!- nadie aplaudía, todos seguían igual de estáticos, y ese fue el día que me alejaron del lado de mis padres y mi Annie.

Jamás pude olvidar esos ojos y a esa niña pequeña que robo mi amor.. sobreviví , perdiendo la cordura en ello, el recuerdo de esa niña de ojos esmeralda me mantenía en pie, a veces olvidaba y a veces recordaba, muy curioso… todos los que participamos en los Juegos del Hambre no volvemos a ser los mismos siempre perdemos algo, memorias, sentimientos, humanidad, cordura…

5 años después, fueron los 70 Juegos del Hambre y la volví a ver pero no como hubiera querido Annie Cresta fue elegida como tributo y yo sería su mentor, no fue fácil asimilarlo, esperaba en el tren a los dos tributos del distrito 4.

-que hay

-hola

-yo seré tu mentor en los Juegos- Annie no dijo nada solo veía al horizonte

-Annie- la ojiverde volteo a verme extrañada – quieres azúcar en tu té- dije pasándole el azucarero

-no te he dicho mi nombre todavía… como es que lo sabes?

-gajes del oficio, entonces… si quieres azúcar

Annie me veía calculadoramente, buscando alguna respuesta

-gracias si me gustaría, ya que tu sabes mi nombre sería bueno que supiéramos el tuyo

-crema o leche?

-no quieres decirnos?- dijo Annie revolviendo su té

-nop, pero siempre que hay charla hay una hora del té

Resignada Annie me vio despectivamente

-leche…

-Finnick, Finnick Odair , quieres un pastelillo

-Finnick…

-sip, que pasa

-yo… ya había oído ese nombre antes

-¿no lo recuerdas verdad?

-recordar qué?

-ya te han dicho que tienes lindos ojos

Annie seguía siendo la misma niña que conocí junto al mar, siempre sonrojándose, hoy no era la excepción, esta había bajado apenada la mirada

-que… que vamos hacer en los juegos?..

-vivir, vivir por todos los medios que puedan, y cuando digo todo es todo

-como ganaste tus juegos?

-digamos que se me da muy bien manejar el tridente

Los dos chicos del distrito 4 me miraron expectativos,

-Las armas no son todo, si saben manejarlas es una ventaja mas si no, tendrán que sobrevivir de otras habilidades, pero lo que les recomiendo a ambos es que permanezcan unidos pueden necesitar uno del otro, ¿y que saben hacer?

-pescar- dijo el chico del distrito 4

-nadar- dijo Annie

-pues aprovechen eso, puede llegar a salvarles la vida confíen en mi, se lo que les digo… quieren mantequilla con su pan

-eres imbécil, eres nuestro mentor debes explicarnos como será lo que haremos, la arena y esas cosas!- dijo enfadado el chico del distrito 4

-no soy imbécil, soy solo una persona muy feliz todo a su tiempo ustedes no se preocupen se los diré todo

El tren ya iba llegando al Capitolio, Annie y el chico del distrito 4 se asomaron por las ventanas, estaban impresionados, como culparlos, ver un lugar tan magnífico con gente tan extraña sorprende a todos, yo los odiaba malditos espectadores, los dos chicos estaban estáticos ante lo nuevo, tenía que ayudarlos al menos a dar una buena impresión, me acerque a Annie y le susurre sutilmente

-Intenta saludarlos, son como los gatos, tú solo dales su pescado y ellos volverán por más

-más bien son pájaros carroñeros esperando por su comida, no rebajaremos nuestra dignidad saludándolos!

-si quieren sobrevivir, necesitan patrocinadores, ellos son los que les proporcionaran comida y si les va bien armas, uno puede estar afuera, le sugiero que saluden, a veces tenemos que ganarnos la simpatía del demonio

Los dos se voltearon a ver lanzándose miradas cómplices, como si dijeran _si lo haces tú, lo hago yo, _Annie cerró los ojos un momento y los volvió abrir con una sonrisa, saludando a su público podría decirse que era creíble, al llegar a la estación, los dos bajaron sonrientes, regalado sonrisas , después de todo si me habían tomado en serio, Annie tenía razón, parecían aves graznando de la emoción al encontrar nueva comida, movían sus brazos como si fueran alas esperando volar y atacar, daban picotazos al aire, me acerque aun mas a los chicos, para apresurarlos sin que se viera descortés

-se veían emocionados- dijo el chico del distrito 4

-la carroña nueva suele emocionarlos

-y ahora que, vamos a besar culos o algo así?-

-nop, ahora sigue lo feo

Los estilistas se llevaron a los dos chicos, pronto sabrán a lo que me refiero, no los volví a ver hasta que se inauguraron los 70 Juegos del Hambre, dejaron a los dos chicos irreconocibles debo admitir, esta vez los vistieron diferente podría decir creativo, al chico del distrito 4 usaron la mitología vistiéndolo como Poseidón y Annie la vistieron de sirena, el cambio fueron unas extensiones en su cabello que le cubrían los senos, su cabello estaba adornado con conchas de mar, una estrella y una corona. Era realmente preciosa.

Al acabar todo la escolta y los chicos nos dirigimos a la habitación para cenar un poco antes de que todo ocurriera. Annie y el chico del distrito 4 se habían cambiado ya, dudo mucho que quisieran andar semidesnudos lo que restaba del día, la escolta felicito a los chicos por el espectáculo que dieron al público, dándole unas palabras de aliento, diciéndoles que tal vez ya tenían algunos patrocinadores, yo no podía dejar de ver a mi dulce niña, las extensiones aun no se las quitaba tenía el cabello negro largo, como una cascada oscura cayéndole por los hombros. La chica había notado mi mirada ya que, de vez en cuando me echaba el ojo en la comida, sentía que debía decirle de una vez todo. Esa noche las estrellas brillaban como nunca, tal vez exagere, puede ser una estimación pero lo recuerdo, Salí un momento fuera de la habitación a ver las estrellas, olvidar por un momento que era Finnick Odair solo quería pensar tal vez que era.. el hombre que vendió al mundo.. uno tal vez que había muerto hace mucho, mucho tiempo

-pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo- oí una voz lejana y reconocible

-nop, más bien pensaba que los conejos viven en la luna

-no puedes dormir verdad?- pregunto Annie acercándose a mi

-nop

-¿puedo hacerte dos preguntas?

-claro

-¿qué se siente ganar?

Guarde silencio un momento, en ese momento solo quería olvidar, pero era inútil..

-vacio, ganar es perder una parte de ti mismo, yo perdí a una amiga y mi humanidad, debí morir hace mucho, mucho tiempo..

-¿y porque no moriste?

-¿Quién sabe? Yo nunca perdí el control

-a que te refieres- pregunto Annie viéndome fijamente

-estas cara a cara con el hombre que vendió al mundo

-Finnick eres muy raro

-tú eres la rara- dije acercándome más a ella

-Annie los peces hacen puk puk

-eso no tiene sentido

-¿que no me recuerdas? Nos conocimos junto al mar

Annie me vio con el seño fruncido

-recordarte! Apenas nos conocemos Finnick, disculpa pero…

-tú estabas recogiendo conchas junto al mar, te caíste, yo me acerque, y de lo primero que me enamore fueron de tus bellos ojos

-tal vez me estas confundiendo..- dijo la chica sonrojada

-eres tan preciosa cuando te sonrojas, mi pequeña Annie- dije viéndola con ternura

-tu.. tu fuiste..

-y desde que te conocí, jamás te he podido olvidar- dije tomándola de la cara con ambas manos y plantándole un beso, fue cálido, hace tanto que no me sentía así de bien…

-te amo Annie Cresta

-eres un imbécil- dijo viéndome dulcemente

-creo que soy feliz..

-Finnick.. voy a sobrevivir, viviré para volver a verte

No respondí, solo quería estar con Annie, _solo_ estar con ella

Annie sobrevivió, pero jamás volvió a ser la misma de antes, me la arrebataron, durante los Juegos ella fue testigo de cómo decapitaban a su compañero, aun recuerdo los gritos, todos a mi alrededor reían, unos murmuraban lo grotesco de eso, yo solo miraba no podía más que ser el espectador de eso, fueron los Juegos del Hambre más aburridos, según había oído decir, acabándolos con la destrucción de la presa, milagrosamente al ser la única de los tributos en saber nadar, la internaron en el Hospital al regresar, declarándola _mentalmente inestable, _la primera vez que fui a verla no me dejaron entrar, gritaba, Annie gritaba como aquella vez, por el vidrio podía ver como esta se tapaba los oído y gritaba, las enfermeras corrían a su habitación a drogarla, la única solución que conocían.

Desde ese día prometí que jamás la abandonaría….

Fui al hospital a ver a Annie, a sacarla de ese lugar lleno de morflina y drogas, había entrado a su habitación, Annie estaba pasivamente sentada frente al televisor, no apartaba los ojos del aparato, lo apague sin que su expresión cambiara

-Annie- dije acercándome a ella para cogerla de la mano- vamos a dar un paseo.

Ella no se movió. Su mano permanecía en la mía como la de una muñeca de trapo o como si fuera cera caliente, la tome de la otra mano y tire de ella para ponerla de pie. Annie vestía un vestido blanco, tenía el cabello algo revuelto, habría estado preciosa, de no ser por aquella mirada vacua de ojos dilatados

-vamos- dije repitiéndolo otra vez

La conduje por el pasillo del hospital hasta la entrada principal, Annie me seguía sin resistencia, pero habría caído del escalón de la entrada si no le hubiera rodeado de la cintura con un brazo para guiarla, la lleve al parque que estaba cerca de ahí, no era la gran cosa pero había una banca cerca de un gran sauce, fuimos directo ahí, pero antes de sentarnos. Tome su mano entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos

-Annie te amo- apreté su mano con fuerza pero ella seguía sin reaccionar, solo quería que volviera, la jale hacia mí y le di un abrazo, quería sentirla, que supiera que ahí estaba, junto a ella protegiéndola de este mundo salvaje, no hubo resistencia de parte de Annie al abrazarla parecía una muñeca de trapo, solo que esta respiraba despacio, recosté su cabeza sobre mi pecho esperando algo pero no había nada, la aleja un poco de mi solo para ver si había algo en su rostro alguna señal, pero no había nada, solo una lagrima solitaria en su mejilla pero no era suya, era mía,

-Annie quiero que sepas que… yo siempre te querré hasta el final

Una lagrima nueva había aparecido pero esta vez no fue mía, era de Annie, sus ojos estaban acuosos, volví a acercar su cabeza a mi pecho, sentí mi corazón en la garganta, no paraba de dar pequeños gemidos de tristeza, mi Annie, mi pequeña niña, me la quitaron, la alejaron de mi lado, la apretaba mas contra mí, la solté y la guie a la banca que estaba junto al árbol, la senté junto a mí y esta veía el crepúsculo sin expresión alguna. El cielo era anaranjado con nubes rosadas y azules, mis parpados pesaban, recuerdos, Annie sentada junto a mí, recogiendo conchas, ese beso robado en su mejilla derecha, los abrazos furtivos, el sol sobre nuestras caras.

-¿Finnick?- oía un pequeño susurro, sonaba aturdida, gangosa, como si acabara de despertar de un sueño

-puk, puk- dije con los ojos cerrados, apretando la mano de Annie

El sueño me ganaba, tal vez en mi sueño todo podría ser mejor, no habría Juegos, solo estaríamos Annie y yo, en un mundo mejor, donde los perros abracen a los gatos, donde los conejos vuelen en la luna, no en un mundo de mercurio como este….

Antes de caer en el profundo sueño, de irme a un lugar mejor, tal vez fue un sueño, es de lo único que he dudado en mi vida pero oí una voz muy lejos de mí, como si alguien me hablara a susurros

-_Te amo Finncik…._


End file.
